Thinking
by RangeBabe
Summary: Steph thinking while on surveilance while her husband is away.


Not mine, not making money all characters belong to JE...

Challenge response for Rena's Bored Challenge & Jan's caring challenge (from the PP board)

Today started out just like any other day (well any day for the last 3 weeks anyway), got up (late as usual) showered, dressed, had a pop tart for breakfast then motored off to the office to see if there were any files before heading over to Rangeman. I woke up alone like I had for the last three weeks, that is something I haven't had to do for a long time. Before leaving the house I took a look around and couldn't wait for my husband to come back to me safe and sound from whatever God forsaken place he was in.

"Morning girls", I said as I walked into the bonds office.

"Hey Steph, running late again." Lula said to me while laughing.

"Yeah, I just stopped in to see if there were any files for us this morning."

"I have a couple for you."

"Thanks Connie, I have to run I have a surveillance shift to cover this morning."

"Who are you working with?" Connie asked me.

"Hal, at least I know that I will have some good snacks. Later girls."

I took off from the bonds office and headed over to Haywood, I pulled into the garage and took off for the 5th floor to drop off the files and meet with Hal. Things here have been a little busy with Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby doing a government job. I have been filling in wherever I can. I got to my office and put the files on my desk and booted up my pc, I wanted to check my email and see if there was anything new I needed to be aware of. The guys put me in charge while they are gone, and it has been crazy. I was made a partner in the business about 6 months ago and took on a lot of responsibility. My favorite part so far has been planning take downs, the worst part is still surveillance.

"Knock knock, ready to go Boss."

"Hey Hal, yeah let's get going. Maybe we can catch this guy today and be done with it."

We are currently trying to bring in Harry Burns, wanted for drug possession and distribution and attempted rape.

"Yeah from what I hear he should be around today, one of our CI's said a shipment came in last night and this guy should be there to pick up."

"Are Binkie and Cal ready?"

"Yup."

"Ok let's head out."

We got into position on Tyler street, and sat and waited.

"Hey Bomber you ok, you seem a little quiet."

"I'm fine just doing some thinking."

"Any word on when the guys will be home?"

"No but I am hoping to hear something soon."

I got comfy in seat and started thinking back on the last year and a half of my life and how much has changed. Almost a year and a half ago things with Joe came to a head and we decided to call it quits, we knew it wasn't going to work for us. Ever since then we have become the best of friends. Joe is now married to Robin Russell and they have a baby on the way. Ranger and I danced around each other for a while, but after 3 months of nothing happening between us I confronted him and asked him what his feelings were for me and if he had changed his stance on relationships. I still remember the conversation like it was yesterday.

_I went up to Ranger's apartment to talk to him and before I could even knock he had the door open and was kissing me. I pushed away from him knowing what would happen if I didn't._

"_Ranger stop we need to talk."_

"_Babe what's going on?"_

"_I can't do this anymore, I thought I could be ok with what is going on with us but I can't. I need more. I know that you love me in your own way and I hope that you know that I do love you, but where do I stand in your life?"_

"_I have told you before that my lifestyle does not lend itself to relationships. What we have now is as far as it can go."_

"_Well then I guess I have my answer. I hope that we can still remain friends and that I still have a job here."_

"_Always Babe you know that, but I can't take that chance with you. I have to go to Miami in a few days and I am going to be down there for a few months. My brother Antonio is in charge down there, but we worked it out so he could take the summer off to spend with his family before his daughter leaves for college in the fall."_

"Hey Steph looks like we have some movement. You ok over there?" Hal said, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about some things."

"Hey we have a visual and it's not our guy." Binkie said to us over the radio.

"Hopefully he will show up soon, if not we are going to have to rethink some things to get this guy." I told them all.

I went back to staring out the window and got lost in thought once again. Before leaving for Miami Ranger told me he was assigning me a partner and I would be a part of the core team. I was partnered with Lester. Nothing was ever boring with Lester, but after 2 months of working together I noticed things started to change. I was seeing Les as a completely different person. We started hanging out more, and we always had fun. I got along great with all of the guys, they helped me with my training and before long I could take them all down even Tank.

I really felt like I was a part of the team and these guys were turning into my family. The guys decided that they wanted to take me out for my birthday, we were going to a new club that just opened up. I think they invited half of Trenton, I had no idea back then that my life was going to change forever that night. I spent two hours getting ready, I found a gorgeous dress and to die for FMP's. I was just about ready to go and there was a knock at my door.

"_Just a second." I yelled to the door, I opened it to find a very sexy Lester standing there waiting for me. _

"_Wow Steph you look amazing."_

"_Thank you Les, you don't look to bad yourself." He had on black dress pants that looked like they were custom fit for him and a deep red button down shirt with a few buttons undone at the top._

"_Are you ready to go?"_

"_Sure am, let's go party!" I went to lock the door and as I did Lester grabbed my arm and turned me to face him._

"_I just wanted to tell you Happy Birthday Beautiful." And with that he leaned down and kissed me, it was the probably the sweetest kiss I have ever had in my life. When he ended the kiss I leaned my forehead against his and just smiled._

"_Your chariot awaits." We hopped on the elevator and when we got to the lobby doors there was a huge black Hummer Limo waiting for us._

"_Wow, that's some chariot." _

_The doors were opened and you could hear everyone having a good time in the limo, then loud choruses of "Happy Birthday Steph." Lester helped me into the limo and away we went drinking champagne along the way._

Lester and I shared quite a few kisses that night but nothing else. By this point it had been three months since ending things with Joe and whatever it was I had with Ranger and I was ready to find someone who loved me for me and not want to change anything about me. After that night Les and I started spending more and more time together. Ranger came back about 4 weeks after the night of my birthday and asked me if I could meet him up on 7 because he wanted to talk to me, by the time I had made it to the 7th floor I was feeling sick. I opened the door and went in.

"_Hey Ranger good to see you back."_

"_It's good to see you Babe."_

"_So what did you want to talk about?"_

"_I wanted to let you know that I am going back to Miami for good. I got to spend a lot of time with Julie when I was down there and I want to be there for her growing up, I talked with Rachael & Ron and they are both ok with it. My brother is thinking of getting out of the business so it is the perfect opportunity for me."_

"_Wow, that is great news. I am going to really miss you, it won't be the same without you here."_

"_Well it seems like you, Tank, Bobby and Lester are really doing well up here. I knew I made the right choice with you, but I think things may need to change a little bit."_

"_What? Why? What do you mean?"_

"_I know about you and Lester, and before you say anything I am very happy for you and I hope things go well. But can't you see where it would be a problem being partners in the field?"_

"_I know you are right, so what do we do about that?"_

"_I talked to the guys and Lester and Bobby are going to partner back up so that leaves you with Tank. Is that ok with you?"_

"_Sounds good to me. Are you really ok with Lester and I, we have no idea where this is going but I have a feeling that this is just the beginning."_

"_I am really happy for you, and I hope things work out. I have a feeling they will."_

"_Thanks Ranger."_

"Steph, you sure you are ok?" Hal once again brought me back to reality.

"Yeah. Hey that looks like our guy over there. Everybody move out."

"Gotcha!"

"Come on Hal, let's get Mr. Burns back to jail where he belongs."

"Hey anyone up for Pino's for lunch?" I don't even know why I asked, I knew they would all want to go.

When we got to the station Eddie, Joe and Carl were at the desk talking.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Steph, how are you?"

"Good, just here to drop off and then head out to lunch with the guys."

The guys and I had lunch at Pino's and then headed back to Rangeman. Something felt off to me as we pulled into the garage. I wanted to get up to my office and start work on the new files, I figure the longer I work the less I will think about Les being gone. I got to my office and started working and then started thinking about Les.

Things went well for the two of us and I adjusted to working with Tank as my partner pretty quickly. Les asked me to marry him 6 months after we started dating and 8 months later we took off for Vegas and got married. Our families were there and some friends and it could not have been more perfect. I never thought I would have gotten married again, but with Lester everything is different. He loves me for me, and he treats me as an equal and not as a possession. We settled into married life perfectly, and then the guys got the call for their last mission and they have been gone ever since.

I started hearing noises out in the hallway so I went out to see what was going on. All the guys were cheering and I knew that could only mean one thing. I ran down the hall just in time for the elevator doors to open and see Lester, Ranger, Tank, and Bobby step off. I ran right to my husband, and was rewarded with one hell of a kiss.

"I am so glad you are back, I missed you so much."

"I missed you to, and now we are done. That was the last one, we are all out."

I could not stop staring at Les, he looked tired and like he had lost some weight but other than that he was perfect.

"Hey Beautiful, _**if you want the same thing I do, then we're in the wrong place**_. Let's go home."

"Damn Skippy I want it, how fast can you get us there!

The End


End file.
